What's It Feel Like?
by MetrionZinthos
Summary: Oneshot. Song called What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost by Taking Back Sunday. Bebe cheats, Kenny is anything but forgiving.


First installment of hopefully more SP songfics to come.

**Disclaimer: Don't own South Park or this song. **

_Song : What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost by Taking Back Sunday_

A/N : if you listen that song, you will IMMEDIATELY love it. It's awesome. Well, this songfic is my interpretation of the song. It's hard to know what the song meaning is. I went to a song meaning site, and they helped me a little bit. Hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------

Sighing lightly, Kenny sits back in his girlfriend's house. Or, ex-girlfriend's house. He's quite sure of that part, but she couldn't, _wouldn't_ come to that conclusion, and just let it drop. Bebe cheated on him. With Clyde!That was that.

_**And then you said a little more about your dreams, like that was my call (my call)  
"If you would only listen"  
Bypassed everything and went straight for the neck**_

And now she's going on about her futuristic dreams, what could be. Twirling her hair with her finger, Bebe relents how great Kenny was, and how he was the opposite of Clyde. Kenny is "beautiful," "amazing," "spectacular," "wonderful in bed" (followed by a high giggle), while Clyde was just completely lame.

"Why did you sleep with him then?"

"Just listen!" Kenny sighs again, '_Just kill me, I'll come back anyway…'_

_**  
(I study)  
We're studied  
(Up nightly)  
Dragged you out into the streets before you buckled at your knees and said (Buckled at your knees)  
**_

"SHUT UP!" Kenny yells at Bebe, who is taken aback at being interrupted.

"Now listen, you cheated on me, we're over; please just get that through your thick minded girlish head!" Bebe's mouth is wide open, with tears running down her face.

_**"What's it feel like to be a ghost?"  
**_

"I love you!" She claims, at an irritated Kenny.

_**(Louder now, louder now)**_

"I HATE YOU!" He yells, at a disbelieving Bebe.

_  
__**"What's it feel like to be a ghost?"**_

"You're dead to me," he whispers. _  
__**  
Are you up for, are you up for this?  
(Well, are you up for, are you up for..)  
Are you up for, are you up for this?  
(Well, are you up for, are you up for..)**_

"I'm going to show you something," Bebe sighs. Kenny nods. Bebe pulls up her sleeve, revealing scarred wrists. '_Aw great, she's pulling the emo defense on me!' _Many girls had pulled this on him, hell, Kenny even used it once. __

_**Quick but not quite painless**_

"It hurt, but I deserve it don't I?" she says.Kenny sits and says nothing, but he does give her a skeptical look. _  
_

_**It sits perched on your arm**_

"I slit my wrists!" She screeches, as if she deserves some kind of reward.

_**  
Tacky and irrelevant**_

"Ooh, now my EMO girlfriend cheated on me with my gothic 'friend'," his voice drips with sarcasm, "much better."

_**(So what?)**_

"DAMMIT KENNY! I'M NOT EMO!"

_**  
A permanent reminder that,**_

"I DID THIS FOR YOU! I DID THIS TO SHOW MY LOVE!" She's screaming and yelling.

_**Oh Christ**_

Kenny rolls his eyes, he's not believing this whole situation.

_  
__**(I study)  
We're studied  
(Up nightly)  
Drag you out into the streets before you buckled at your knees  
(buckle)**_

"Why Bebe, why!??!" Instead of answering his question, she simply cries, hard. __

_**What's it feel like to be a ghost?**_

"I..I…I don't know!"

_  
__**(Well, louder now, louder now)  
**__  
_"WHY CLYDE GOD DAMMIT?"

_**What's it feel like to be a ghost?**_

"IT WAS A DAMN SPUR OF THE MOMENT KIND OF THING!" Her face streaked with tears, Kenny furious with fire burning his eyes, the room had too much emotion. __

_**Are you up for, are you up for this?  
(Well, are you up for, are you up for..)  
Are you up for, are you up for this?  
(Well, are you up for, are you up for..)  
**_

"I don't love you anymore, I'm not sure I ever did," Kenny says steadily, his blue eyes piercing into Bebe's.

_  
__**I said so, look closely  
there might be something you'd like**_

"Are you sure?" She whispers, her voice being the only sound in the house.

_**  
What was it like?**_

"Quite sure. I just hope Clyde was worth it," he says honestly to his ex-girlfriend. Kenny started to get out of the chair, but not before he says one final thing.

_  
__**(oh and I...)  
I look so close but it's been months, who knows if I  
will get this right...**_

"Bebe I really think we should----" she interrupts, trying to stop him, from what she knows he is going to say.

_  
__**(Oh and I..)  
look so closely, there might be something you'd like**_

"Give me another chance, please Kenny," she's desperate now. Just another chance, its all she wants.

_**  
What was it like?**_

"You cheated." He's getting sick of all these cheating girlfriends. Dammit, why can't he have a decent relationship for once? __

_**Oh and I...**_

"It was a mistake!" Bebe is crying, once more. She's guilt stricken. Why did she do what she did? __

_**So, what's it feel like to be a ghost?**_

"With Clyde," his soft blue eyes, are now sharp and hurtful. His anger and frustration can be heard from his sharp intake of breath.

_**  
(Well, louder now, louder now.)**_

"MY FRIEND," he yelled. '_well not anymore,' _he thought. He has to break up with her. Kenny was sure of that.

_  
__**What's it feel like to be a ghost?**_

Bebe turned her head, unable to look into his eyes. Into the eyes which held mixed emotions. Anger, frustration, confusion, sadness, and most of all, hurt.

_  
__**Are you up for, are you up for this?  
(Well, are you up for, are you up for...)  
**_

"I can't do this anymore, Bebe" She braces herself. She knows she deserves this. And she nods as Kenny continues.

_**Are you up for, are you up for this?  
(Are you up for, are you up for...)**_

"I break up."


End file.
